Xena: Warrior Princess?
by Nickelback
Summary: Story about X&G's not so normal week. Please notice this is rated M and I really mean it!


This story is full of love between X and G. Also contains raping, BDSM and sex with more than one man. **Please don't read further if you are under 18.**

* * *

><p>"I'm going to do another perimeter check," Xena suddenly announced.<p>

Looking up from my scroll, I raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Again?"

She nodded. "I wanna make sure that none of those thugs we encountered yesterday are still hanging around."

"Oh, okay… I'll go with you."

I was about to put away the scroll I was working on when Xena stopped me.

"No, that's not necessary, Gabrielle," she quickly told me. "I can handle it alone… Besides, I don't want to leave our campsite unguarded."

"But…" I began to protest when Xena cut me off.

"You just keeping working on your scroll, I'll be fine… I have been doing this for a couple of years, you know," she added with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Getting to her feet, she quickly put on her armour and gathered her weapons. Turning to me, Xena smiled reassuringly before heading into the forest.

"I'll be back in a candle mark or so," she called back across her shoulder.

I wasn't feeling very reassured as I watched her go. Things had been weird between us lately…

It all started a couple of moons ago. That's when Xena started acting increasingly more distracted and withdrawn.

Sure, she's had these kinda moods before, but they never lasted this long. And what made it even worse, is that these mood swings seemed to be directly affecting her fighting skills. Even though she still wins every fight, she hardly ever gets away unscathed anymore, and this really had me worried.

Especially the increasing number of "accidents" Xena's suddenly prone to during battle concerned me. Surprisingly, it's usually the weaker foes who tend to get lucky and manage to beat her up a bit before finally getting their asses kicked by us.

I'm not sure what's going on with Xena during these fights, but it's like she's being distracted by something. Of course I tried talking to her about this, but my tough warrioress was being even less communicative than usual. She kept insisting that nothing is going on and she's "perfectly fine", while it's pretty clear that she's not.

Figuring she'll tell me when she's ready, I finally stopped asking and pretended like it's no big deal. But it hurts that she won't confide in me. Especially considering it took me years to get her to open up to me, and I really thought we were done with that "strong, lonesome warrior" act of hers.

Our relationship suffered because of this. We argued a lot more than we used too, and until yesterday we hadn't been intimate with each other for almost an entire moon. That hasn't happened since the whole Hope/Dahak thing. Xena and I used to have sex at least 2-3 times a day, so going without for so long is a big indication that something's wrong between us.

I felt mystified. We had gone through so much together and now, all of a sudden, it felt like we were drifting apart… and I didn't even know why!

This problem still weighed heavily on me, but not as much as it used to… Because after what happened yesterday, I was feeling more worried about Xena herself than about any relationship trouble between us.

I stared at my scroll for a while, but I couldn't concentrate on my writing any longer. Feeling a bit uneasy, I lay back and looked around the campsite, trying to relax… which shouldn't be this hard because Xena had picked a beautiful spot to make camp.

A small meadow filled with brightly coloured flowers in the midst of a cove of trees with a crystal clear brook about 30 feet away where we get out water from. Food was taken care of as well. There are plenty of berries and nuts we can forage, and an abundance of wildlife in the surrounding woods. There's even a small lake close by that's filled with fish.

This place couldn't have been more perfect… It's a shame that our encounter with those thugs prevented me from truly enjoying it.

Once again, I felt my mind drift back to yesterday's shocking events…

Passing through a large forest on our way back to Amazonia, we encountered a band of brigands on the road who demanded our last dinars as toll for passage through "their" forest.

This kinda surprised me - the toll bit that is, not the demanding our money part. These are the first robbers I've ever met who've bothered to come up with an excuse for taking peoples money. Not a very good one, but still… most just use the oldie but goodie: "Your money or your life" and leave it at that. So I guess you had to give them credit for at least trying to make an effort.

However, that doesn't mean we're about to hand over any of our hard-earned dinars to these bullies. They'll have to come up with a lot better story than that before they'll ever see a single centime from us.

Anyhow… I tried talking some sense into them, but that didn't quite work. Big surprise there.

Then they offered to let us keep our money if we were willing to have a little "fun" with them. And you know what? I actually think they meant it. Not that it made much difference whether they were truthful or not about letting us keep our money, since there's no way in Hades that Xena or I would ever agree to such a proposition.

It was beginning to look like the only solution to this situation was gonna be a violent one (as usual). But I wasn't worried. There were only nine of them, and they wanted to fuck us, not kill us, which meant that any fighting would be hand-to-hand or at least with non-lethal weapons. Exactly the kinda combat I'm skilled at (or at least "pretty good" according to Xena, which from her is a huge compliment). So when Xena told them to go fuck themselves, and they came at us, I met them head-on, staff swinging and full of confidence.

At first the battle went pretty well for us. Xena was kicking ass like old times, dealing out kicks and punches left and right, while me and my trusty battle staff were making our own moderate contribution to the battle.

Then, all of a sudden, we lost the upper hand… and I'm still not sure *how* it happened. One moment I was watching Xena wipe the ground with the lot of them, and the next moment she was being held by the four biggest bandits in the bunch. Two of them were holding her arms behind her back, and the other two were holding her legs and lifting her off the ground. Then there was a fifth brigand messing with her armour, apparently undoing it.

My confidence in Xena's skills is so great that I still wasn't worried. So what if four of those thugs were bigger than Xena - I've seen her defeat even bigger and better trained foes.

I figured this was probably a ploy from my clever warrior to lure their most dangerous fighters to herself so I would only have to deal with the weakest of the bunch, and once she got the big ones close together she could neutralize them all at once.

Besides, I was holding my own, and I'm not even close to being the kind of fighter that Xena is.

I experienced my first sense of doubt when I saw Xena's breastplate fall to the ground. What's she waiting for? I thought. This is cutting it a little close…

What happened next shocked me to my very core. I watched in disbelief as the fifth bandit (a shrewd looking fellow) grabbed the top of Xena's leathers and yanked it down, making my lover's big breasts pop out for all to see. The revealing of Xena's impressive bosom brought loud cheers from the highwaymen. They lustfully eyed the large red-tipped mammaries bobbing up and down unrestrained, and let out another cheer when the shrewd-looking bandit grabbed a firm hold of both breasts and began squeezing Xena's supple breast-flesh between his grubby fingers, like he was kneading dough.

"Let go of her you bastards!" I cried out angrily.

Swinging my staff around in circles, I tried to rush forward and come to her aid… but my distraction had given my enemies an edge and they'd managed to surround me when I wasn't paying attention. So instead of helping Xena, I now had to use every bit of cunning and skill I possess to fight my four opponents off.

Under these circumstances, it was actually a blessing in disguise that the fifth foe was busy fondling Xena's tits instead of helping these four thugs capture me.

Xena cursed and thrashed wildly in the outlaws' grasp, but not only was she unable to get loose… she was also powerless to prevent the brigand from removing her leather skirt and yanking down her britches, exposing her pussy along with her tits. The two thugs holding Xena's legs quickly took a couple of steps further apart, spreading my lover's legs wide-open, and revealing her glistening pink pussy lips to all present.

The band of brigands went wild when they caught sight of Xena's snatch, and it wasn't long before my warrior's wide-spread opening was being fondled and probed by the highwayman's fingers while two of the other outlaws groped her big, squishy breasts.

For a while I was too busy fighting to see what's happening with Xena, no matter how much I wanted to. In fact, it got so bad that I couldn't even spare a glance in her direction when I heard her cry out several times. It took all my self-control to keep my attention fixed on the fight… but knowing that the burden of saving the day now rested with me and that the tiniest distraction could be the opening these men needed to overpower me, kept me focussed, and I even managed to knock one of them out.

It seemed to take me almost an entire candle mark to get there, but I finally managed to reach a large oak tree nearby. This not only brought me closer to Xena, but it also provided me with some much-needed back cover and the opportunity to check up on my lover.

I was dismayed to discover that the thugs had stripped her almost completely naked by now, leaving only her arm-armour and knee-high boots on. But what these hoodlums were currently doing to my soulmate shocked me even more.

The four large bandits were still holding Xena spread-eagled while the bastard who bared her pussy and tits stood between her wide-spread legs… that much had stayed the same. But instead of groping Xena's ample charms, the fifth bandit now wielded a nasty-looking leather strap, which he struck repeatedly against my lover's wide-open, unprotected cunt while the others cheered him on.

**WHACK!**"Ooohhh!"

"Alright! Give it to her hard, Will!"

**WHACKK!**"Aahhhh!"

"Whip that pretty pussy!"

**WHACK!**"Unghh!"

"Tame that Amazon bitch!"

Her pussy-lips were red and swollen, and even from this distance I could spot Xena's prominent clit standing out fully erect at the top of her slit, providing that strap-wielding slimeball called Will with an excellent target.

**WHACKK!**"Yowwwww!"

Holy Artemis! Right on her clit!

Will (who appeared to be the leader of these brigands) was telling her in a soothing voice that if she'd only stop fighting them and let herself be fucked, he wouldn't have to whip her pussy anymore… To my huge surprise, his method of persuasion actually seemed to work on Xena!

After a few more direct hits on her clittie, the usually stubborn-as-a-mule warrior gradually ceased her struggles, and didn't take action when the slimeball stepped closer and cautiously slipped a couple of fingers inside her cunt. Smiling smugly at Xena's lack of resistance, he winked at his comrades and slowly started finger-fucking her.

Doing the reverse-spin-swing-thing with my staff that Xena taught me a couple of moons back, I knocked another bandit out cold. While fighting my last two opponents on instinct alone, I numbly watched the bandit's filthy fingers sliding steadily in-and-out my lover's wide-splayed snatch. I kept hoping that Xena would suddenly spring into action and pound those bastards… but that didn't happen.

What *did* happen was more like the opposite of what I'd hoped for.

Withdrawing his two fingers from Xena's pink pussy-hole, Will raised the sticky digits to his mouth and slowly licked them clean while looking directly into my lover's eyes. Returning his hand between her legs, he tenderly stroked the warrior princess' freshly whipped pussy-pad and actually managed to coax a moan of pleasure from her.

"See? It's a lot better if you don't fight us…"

Smiling at her, he slowly slid three fingers into her cunt… Once he got them all inside, he resumed finger-fucking her, swiftly picking up a steady pace. While his three digits skilfully diddled her slot, the thug used his thumb to gently stimulate Xena's red swollen clitoris, causing her to close her eyes and noticeably relax her captured and exposed body.

For a moment, my mind had trouble comprehending what my eyes were seeing… Did Xena just… surrender?

I'd become pretty familiar with Xena's body language over the years and I felt almost certain that she wasn't pretending.

Hanging limply and subdued in the four men's grasp, Xena seemed to spread her thighs a little wider while Will fondled and fingered her pussy. There was no mistaking her actions… Xena was actually surrendering her body to these thugs!

The outlaw Will seemed to have noticed this too… Pulling his fingers from Xena's snatch, he licked them clean again. He then opened his trousers and pulled out his rock-hard penis, which stood about 8-inches long and looked to be as wide around as my lower arm.

I started to feel a bit faint when I saw him position his thick cock at the glistening entrance of my partner's pussy.

I wanted to rush over there and batter that bastard with my staff, but for some reason my feet seemed frozen to the ground… And besides, I was still faced with two foes of my own who just got their second wind and were attacking me with renewed vigour. I tried pleading with him to stop but my mouth felt too dry to speak, and I was unable to get out the words.

The only thing I was able to do was use my staff to fend off my attackers and watch helplessly while Will's over-sized member pressed against the entrance of Xena's pussy, demanding entry… causing her swollen labia-lips to slowly open like the pedals of a flower, granting access to the bandit's rigid rod.

I don't know why I didn't just look away and focus on my opponents, which was probably the smart thing to do in this situation, as opposed to torturing myself by watching Xena be raped. But despite my better judgment, my eyes remained fixed on the big bulbous head of the brigand's cock as it gradually conquered my lover's cunt, going in further and further, until finally, with an audible pop, the entire fat mushroom-shaped tip slipped inside.

I could hear Xena grunting as the thickest part of the bandit's prick slid inside her snatch.

Will smiled down at my defeated soulmate and brutally thrust his hips forwards, not stopping until his entire cock was buried all the way inside his beautiful bare-naked captive's cunt.

Another grunt escaped Xena's lips as the thug's entire 8-inches were suddenly shoved inside her twat. Her eyes fluttered open, and for a long moment she stared at her stuffed slit, like she was unable to believe it herself. When Will slowly started sliding his dick in-and-out her pink pussy-hole, she let her head hang back. Clearly accepting now what's about to happen to her, the conquered warrioress closed her eyes again.

He's really doing it! A voice inside me shouted: he's fucking Xena! He's raping the mighty Warrior Princess!

Unable to tear my eyes away from this shocking sight, I stared amazed at the large prick sliding smoothly in and out of Xena's snatch. I never thought something like this could happen to her…

Sure, I know that rape is a pretty common thing to happen to warrior women who get captured. I myself learned that harsh lesson on those rare occasions when Xena was unable to rescue me in time. But I always figured Xena to be untouchable. Like Achilles and Hercules, a too great a warrior to worry about things like capture and rape like we mere mortals do.

But as I watched her get fucked, it suddenly occurred to me that this probably isn't the first time she's been raped. It seems kinda obvious now that I think about it… I mean, Xena had in fact been captured plenty of times before: by Caesar and, thanks to me, by Ming T'ien to name just a few. And I'm sure that the majority of her capturers couldn't resist the temptation of having their way with Xena's luscious body. It's not like these people are known for their high moral standards.

Just about every good-looking Amazon who's taken prisoner has suffered the same fate. In fact, even before I joined the Amazons, I've heard numerous tales about the brutal gangbanging of captured Amazon warriors during the Amazon/Centaur wars. These sordid stories are eagerly exchanged in the many taverns throughout Greece.

I returned my undivided attention to the gangbang going on right in front of me when the four men holding Xena suddenly started slamming her nude body into Will's crotch.

"In! Out! In! Out!" they chanted while bouncing her pussy up and down their leader's hard prick.

With the aid of his four companions, Will's cock was now steadily pounding Xena's snatch without much effort from himself. This freed his hands for other uses… like the mauling of Xena's big tits.

Despite everything they already did to her, I was still filled with indignation when I saw this man sadistically slap my lover's beautiful boobs around, occasionally pausing a moment to pinch and pull her sensitive nipples, AFTER she had already surrendered herself to him! And as if that wasn't bad enough, he then started roughly squeezing his hands up and down Xena's breasts, as if she's some fat-uddered cow that needed milking!

I was kinda surprised that not even THIS indignity got a reaction out of Xena… aside from the occasional loud grunt or groan.

That's when things got even worse… Too much of my attention had been focussed on Xena and not enough on my opponents. After knocking out two of them, I'd figured the other two wouldn't be much of a threat, but boy was I wrong…

One of them got out a whip when I wasn't paying attention. Quickly uncoiling it, he snapped it around my right boot and yanked hard, pulling me down to the ground.

Falling down, I lost my grip on my staff and the other outlaw quickly kicked it away before I could pick it up again.

Then they were on top of me, pinning my arms to the ground and pulling at my clothes. I gasped in shock when the large bearded bandit ripped off my top. For a long moment, the two men did nothing but stare intently at my exposed breasts as they jiggled around on my chest.

"Look-it those nice, big titties," one of the men whispered, sounding almost reverentially.

Then, simultaneously, they each grabbed one of my boobs and started stroking and squeezing the soft pale flesh of my breasts as well as pulling and pinching my large pink nipples.

I thrashed around on the grass trying to get free, grunting and groaning loudly from the rough treatment of my sensitive boobs. To my surprise and shame, I felt jolts of pleasure coming from my throbbing breasts. How could I possibly feel pleasure at a moment like this?

The question quickly lost importance when the bearded bandit released my right boob, reached down, and tore off my skirt. This left me practically naked, except for a skimpy loincloth and my boots.

I knew what was next, and it made me struggle even harder, desperately trying to get free from their groping hands. But my efforts were in vain… Moments later, the loincloth was ripped away as well, leaving me bare and vulnerable beneath the two big sweaty bandits, who were now staring lustfully at my snatch.

They resumed playing with my tits again, but their beady little eyes remained fixed on my terribly exposed pussy.

The bearded man's hand left my breast again, and slowly slid across my belly down towards my cunt. Reaching its target, his fingers petted my blonde pubic hair and then went a little lower to stroke my vulva.

I squirmed around, wildly bucking my hips, trying to shake off his exploring hand. He punished my act of defiance by slapping my sensitive pussy pad several times. More jolts of pain and pleasure shot through my body, and I was shocked to discover that I was getting mildly aroused.

As the snatch spanking went on and on, I gradually stopped struggling and also quit trying to evade his hand. Instead, I relaxed my tightly-clenched thighs and allowed them to fall open. Then I just lay there, in this submissive pose with my pussy exposed … breathing heavily while one man fondled my tits and the other steadily spanked my slit.

Spotting my surrender, the bearded man smiled at me and gently stroked my aching pussy. I didn't resist his touch this time. It actually felt kinda nice…

"There, there… that's much better, isn't it?" he spoke in a soothing voice while petting my pubic hair and tickling my slit. "We really don't wish to hurt you or your companion… and if you play along, like your friend's doing…" he added, nodding towards Xena, "you'll both be fine, and back on the road again with all your money and possessions in just a couple of candle marks."

As I glanced over at Xena, I was once again shocked and amazed by what I saw… The first thing I noticed was that Xena's getting fucked by another man now.

Or actually, it's Xena who's doing the actual fucking.

They'd switched positions, and the lucky outlaw whose turn it was, lay on his back on the grass with Xena impaled on his prick. Two men still firmly held her arms, but she was bouncing up and down the big bandit's cock of her own accord. The two other men were kneeling beside the copulating couple, suckling on Xena's teats.

Judging from the expression on Xena's face and the way she's humping that robber's rod, you'd think she's enjoying herself! I thought indignant. Instead of fucking that scumbag like a well-trained whore, why isn't she fighting them?

I suddenly felt ashamed… Who was I to judge her? Xena was clearly trying to make the best of a bad situation… Besides, after the rough treatment of my nude, defenceless body by these two ruffians, I wasn't putting up much of a fight anymore, myself.

"Hope you had enough time to think things over," the bearded bandit said, shaking me from my thoughts, "'cause we wasted enough of it getting you disarmed and naked while our friends were having fun with your partner."

"That's right! You tell her, Bill," the other man chimed in. "I've been aching to nail this cute little blonde piece-of-ass from the moment I saw her, but if I'd known beforehand that she's gonna be *this* much trouble… I'd have picked that tall big-titted black-haired chick instead!"

Bill laughed. "Good things come to those who wait, Harry… But I agree that we've waited long enough."

"So spread those legs as wide as you can, girlie," he told me. "And give me and my friend here a good look at that tasty-lookin' golden snatch of yours."

"Please, no…" I whispered, acutely aware of the embarrassing wetness coating the inner walls of my pussy.

Sadly shaking his head, Bill tsk-ed at me, like I was some disobedient little girl. Then, raising his hand, he spanked my pussy again… a lot harder than before.

Though I managed not to cry out, I still whimpered in pain. When he finally stopped spanking my slit, I found myself slowly spreading my legs without any additional prompting from the men… not stopping 'till they were wide-open and my pink pussy lips were fully exposed to the leering men. They hurriedly lowered their heads and stared straight into my snatch.

"Nice!" Bill whistled appreciatively.

"Definitely worth the wait," the other man stated satisfied.

Reaching out, Bill skipped his fingers across my mons and tickled my swollen pussy lips before dipping a finger into my twat.

"Well, I'll be damned! The golden snatch is dripping wet," he announced surprised while sliding his finger in-and-out my soaked slit.

"See, just like I always told you, Bill," the outlaw called Harry smugly said, "The bitches may pretend otherwise, but what those arrogant Amazons really need is a big dick inside their twats - they just won't admit it to themselves."

"Or maybe she enjoys watching our mates gangbang her friend," bearded Bill opted with a laugh.

My face burned with humiliation, but my pussy only got wetter.

Giving me a smile and a wink, that bearded bastard pushed two more fingers into my love-tunnel. I gasped at the intrusion, and gasped again when he started sliding the triple digits in-and-out my tight pussy-hole.

I lay there in a daze while Bill finger-fucked my pussy and Harry fiddled with my hard nipples, pinching and twisting them, though not being overly rough this time.

After a while, they changed positions…

Bill sat down between my spread legs while Harry kneeled above me and pressed his legs down on my forearms, keeping them pinned to the ground. Leaning forward, Harry grabbed both my ankles and lifted my legs off the ground, pulling them towards him while spreading them even further apart than they already were, making me look like a human wishbone. My pussy and asshole were now fully exposed to the men's leering eyes, and they laughingly informed me that all my holes would soon be stuffed with their cocks.

Their taunting broke the erotic trance I was in. And when I saw Bill pull a 9-inch hard-on from his pants, I began to struggle anew, desperately trying to break free.

"That's one little wildcat we captured, Bill," Harry mockingly stated while putting all his weight on my arms to keep me down.

"Sure is," Bill laughed. "Luckily, I've got the proper tool to tame little wildcats, right here…" He placed his prick against the opening of my cunt and rubbed the tip against my swollen labia-lips.

I tried to kick him in the face, but Harry held my ankles in a tight grip.

With his dick poised at the entrance of my pussy, he seemed ready to ram his rod inside of me. But a loud penetrating noise suddenly stopped him: Xena's battlecry, which at that moment was without a doubt the sweetest sound I ever heard.

"Yiyiyiyiyiyiyiyi!"

I couldn't see what was happening with Bill's big body blocking my view, but I heard a loud cacophony of thuds, crashes, and cries of pain… followed by Xena's voice shouting, "GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF HER!"

The two thugs jumped to their feet while frantically grabbling for their weapons. They seemed to have completely forgotten about me, which wasn't very smart.

Using all the strength I could muster, I kicked my foot up into Bill's balls, causing the large man to shriek loudly and drop to the ground, and immediately followed up with a swift punch to Harry's crotch. Harry clutched his gonads, turned pale, and slowly keeled over.

Breathing heavily and shaking slightly, I sat up and looked at the two groaning thugs, curled up in a foetal position. They didn't look so impressive now.

Hearing muffled laughter made me look up, and I saw Xena standing a couple of feet away - still naked apart from her boots and greaves - looking down at the men and me. She was covering her mouth, trying (and failing) to keep from laughing. Behind her, I spotted a couple of brigands stumbling into the woods, and two others lying unconscious on the ground.

Looking back and forth between Xena and the unconscious outlaws, I remember thinking _'What in Hades' name…'_while issuing Xena an annoyed look. This wasn't a laughing matter.

When she saw the look on my face, Xena's laughter quickly died down and there was a long moment of uncomfortable silence between us.

It seemed like Xena was about to say something, but the moment she opened her mouth to speak she appeared to have a change of heart, and closed it again.

Avoiding my eyes, she walked over to Bill and Harry and grabbed them by the scruff of their necks. Helping them to their feet, she half walked, half dragged them into the direction the other outlaws had fled, and gave them each a swift kick in the ass to help them on their way.

I silently watched while she "helped" the other two brigands who just regained consciousness on their merry way as well, leaving us alone on the forest trail.

When she headed back, I'd finally decided not to let her get away with her evasive behaviour any longer. Getting up, I quickly took up position in the middle of the path. Standing straight with my feet planted slightly apart and my hands at my sides, I felt ready to confront her.

Of course, my posture might have looked slightly more impressive if I hadn't been totally naked apart from my boots, but it would have to do.

Xena stopped right in front of me and for a while we just stood there looking at one another, until I finally broke the awkward silence.

"What happened to you, Xena?" I quietly asked.

I waited patiently for Xena to speak, giving her plenty of time to formulate a response, but she remained silent. And I noticed she's avoiding my eyes again, which is very out of character for her. I guess she must be feeling a lot of guilt about what happened. Or she may just be avoiding my eyes because she's too busy staring at my tits. I'm not sure… Lately, with this distance between us, it's been getting harder for me to correctly interpret Xena's frame of mind… and, to be honest, her being completely nude was kinda distracting me as well.

Doing my best not to sound upset or judgemental, I clarified, "How do you go from beating the crap out of those bandits, to getting captured, stripped naked and raped… and THEN back again to beating the crap out of them?"

More silence…

I sighed. This wasn't going well.

"It seemed like you just… lost your fighting spirit, all of a sudden," I said, trying to make sense of her behaviour myself, "And didn't get it back until you saw that I was about to get raped alongside with you."

"I'm sorry, Gabrielle," Xena said, finally breaking her silence. "That should never have happened, I-"

I raised a halting hand. "I don't want an apology; I just want to know what's going on with you, Xena."

"I-I…" Xena bit down on her lower lip and looked down for a moment before meeting my eyes again. "I'm not sure myself."

"Oh, c'mon… you must have some idea?" I spoke in disbelief.

She looked away again without replying.

I sighed again. I was getting really tired of this… Taking her face into my hands, I "forced" her to look at me and stepped closer until our noses were almost touching.

"Damnit, Xena! At least give me *something*!" I implored with both words and my eyes.

Xena looked back longingly. Then, suddenly, she put her arms around me and pressed her mouth again mine.

"MMMmmmm?" was my muffled reply.

While Xena slipped me the tongue, her right hand slid down my back and started groping my ass.

I didn't know what to think or do anymore! On the one hand, we really needed to talk and this seemed an obvious ploy from Xena to distract me from that; also, this was neither the time nor the place to have sex. But on the other hand, my entire body was aching for the warrior's touch after having to go for an entire moon without, and every part of me that Xena touched tingled with pleasure.

When her left hand slid between my thighs and her fingers began working their magic on my pussy, I felt my resistance flee. It seemed that my body had made the choice for me…

It didn't take long before Xena got my juices flowing again and I was leaning back relaxed against my lover's large soft breasts, safely enveloped by her strong arms while she smoothly worked three fingers into my snatch and fondled my tits.

When she had me sufficiently horny and relaxed, Xena lifted me up and carried me to a fallen tree trunk lying beside the forest path. After sitting her naked ass down on the rough bark, she placed me on her lap - facing away with my legs spread wide - and returned her hands to my pussy and tits.

Xena got a steady finger-fucking rhythm going and gradually increased the number of fingers in my snatch from two to four.

I stared down with dazed eyes at the four fingers sliding swiftly in-and-out my slit and absently wondered if some of the outlaws were still around, jerking off while they watched Xena finger-fuck my pussy… and was surprised to discover that I didn't really care. In fact, the possibility of being watched while Xena fingered my snatch only turned me on more.

_'Well, if they *are* watching then let's REALLY give 'em a show to remember,'_I thought excitedly.

I turned my head and looked with lust-filled eyes at Xena.

"Give me more," I groaned while pushing my pussy against her hand.

"Are you sure, Gabrielle?" Xena asked. Her voice sounded hesitant, but the lust in her eyes mirrored my own - revealing an intense eagerness to see my cunt swallow her entire hand.

I wasn't surprised; Xena's always had a thing about fisting. But while my small hand has little trouble exploring the depths of Xena's snatch, things aren't that easy the other way around: my pussy is much tighter and Xena's hand is much bigger. And even though we made several attempts, my tight little slit has never been able to accommodate more than four fingers at the same time, and even that didn't go easy.

I don't know why I picked that moment to give fisting another try, but I do know that I was feeling extremely horny and four fingers just didn't seem to be enough.

So I smiled at her and nodded.

"Fuck me with your fist, Xena," I told her breathlessly.

Xena smiled with delight and lustfully licked her full lips. Looking down over my shoulder, she immediately tried pushing her thumb in my twat alongside the other four fingers, but soon stopped when she discovered that this wasn't a good position to fist-fuck me in. With me sitting on her lap facing away, she didn't have much leverage with her hand and would be hard pressed to push it further than a couple of inches inside my pussy.

"Hmm, I don't think it's gonna work like this," she told me. "Maybe if you're facing me…"

"Yeah, that might work…" I replied thoughtfully, "but I think I know a position which will grant you even better access to my snatch."

I turned around on her lap 'till I was facing her and hooked my legs around her waist. I held her hands while she spread her legs wide-open and slowly leaned back until my head and lower-back rested on the cool moss growing on the ground around the fallen tree. Unhooking my legs I used my elbows to move back a bit and planted my feet on the trunk at either side of Xena. This pushed my pelvis up and presented my wide-spread snatch to Xena at the perfect angle for a fisting.

"So, whaddaya think?" I said with a seductive smile.

"VERY nice!" Xena whistled appreciatively. "That sure is a pretty pussy you've got there, Gabby," she grinned lasciviously while staring directly into my pink pussy-hole.

"Why, thank you," I said, smiling back coyly. "You may pet it if you like."

Her smile grew bigger as she reached out to pet my pubic hair.

"Oohhh soft!" she cooed.

Then she stroked my swollen labia-lips and slipped a single finger inside.

"Oohhh wet!" she grinned.

I moaned with pleasure when she stuck a second finger inside my slit and began finger-fucking me again. When I felt a third digit pressing against the entrance of my cunt, I pushed my hips upwards - making the full length of all three the fingers fill my fuck hole.

A short while later, the three fingers fucking my snatch were joined by a fourth. While wetting my lips with my tongue, I stared intently at the arousing sight of my delicate pink pussy-lips stretched tightly around the wedge formed by those four long digits. It was a tight fit, and Xena hadn't even added her thumb yet.

At this point, it seemed almost impossible that Xena would be able to fit her entire hand inside my little slit. Yet strangely enough, this realization didn't result in me having any second thoughts about the whole fisting thing. Instead it only made me more eager to see my lover's large hand plunder my pussy.

Apparently, Xena felt the same way. Staring spellbound at my stuffed slit, she started finger-fucking me increasingly faster.

"Ready, Gabrielle?" she asked with a slightly trembling voice.

I licked my lips again and nodded. "Fill my tight little cunny with your fist, Xena," I called out excitedly while pushing my pussy up to meet her thrusting fingers.

"I live to serve, my Queen," she smiled, and began pushing her thumb in my twat along with the other four fingers.

I grunted and groaned from the strain put upon my already stretching cunt-lips. Just like with our earlier attempts, it hurt like Hades… but unlike those other times I didn't ask her to stop. Quite the contrary, in fact:

"Yes! Give it to me, Xena!" I called out, squirming lustfully. "Shove your entire hand up my snatch and pound my pussy till I pass out!"

She didn't need to be told twice.

I felt a sharp pain followed by a triumphant cry from Xena. Looking down, I saw that her whole hand was buried inside my pussy up to the wrist. The sight of it almost made me cum on the spot.

When I felt her hand twist around and form a fist inside my twat, I DID cum. While my body still shook and trembled from my orgasm, Xena started slowly moving her fist around inside my cunt, triggering another orgasm.

These two orgasms provided my pussy with plenty of lubrication and enabled Xena to slide her fist more easily back and forth inside my tight sheath. Breathing heavily, I stared with half-lidded eyes at my split-open crotch, watching fascinated how with every single thrust more of Xena's muscled arm disappeared into my snatch.

Her arm kept going faster and faster, eventually appearing as a pink blur to my dazed vision. Closing my eyes, I was unaware of anything except the overwhelming sensation of Xena's fist pounding my pussy

Xena has never been this rough with me before. It felt like she was using my pussy as a punching bag. The heady combination of pleasure and pain almost made me pass out, but instead I came again.

With Xena fisting me like there's no tomorrow, I spent the next half candle mark in a constant state of painful pleasure (or pleasurable pain, I'm not sure which).

"I'm sorry, Gabrielle," I recall her whispering to me while her hammering hand brought me to another orgasm. "I'm sorry about what happened to you today… I won't fail you again."

As my sixth orgasm hit me, I felt myself loosing consciousness…

I'm not sure how long I was out, but considering that I woke up on top of Argo, it must have been a while. Once I recovered from the shock of waking up on a riding mount, I quickly noticed three things (in the following order):

I'm still naked.

Considering I feel hard nipples pressing against my back, Xena's probably sitting behind me, naked as well.

I'm being fucked up the ass.

In my disoriented state, it took me some time to assess the situation more precisely, but I quickly came to the conclusion that Xena's behaviour is getting stranger and stranger… She was riding Argo in a quick gallop down a small path through the woods, using her left hand to handle the reins and her right hand to fondle my left tit while keeping me from falling off. And, as an added "safety precaution" she'd strapped a dildo to her waist, and shoved the entire thing up my bunghole. This basically resulted in me getting thoroughly ass-fucked during this bumpy ride, and made me feel even more confused (and aroused) than before.

First, Xena doesn't touch me for weeks. Then, after getting raped by a bunch of thugs, she suddenly can't keep her hands off of me (or out of me) up to the point of butt-fucking me without my consent. Sure, she's always been a kinky bitch, but it's definitely out of character for her to treat me this way...

I decided to keep a close eye on my lover till I'd figured out exactly what's going on with her. And to finally have that talk Xena keeps putting off… Just not *now*, I mentally added as I felt another orgasm approaching, brought on by the steady pounding of the dildo into my sensitive ass.

As the seventh orgasm of that day shook my tired body, Xena rode us into a small colourful clearing that was going to be our campsite.

Thinking back about these events made me recall the shock I felt at seeing my usually unbeatable best friend get captured and raped, and brought back some of the fear and adrenaline that had gone through me when I was about to be fucked myself by those two thugs.

I also felt my pussy tingle when I thought back to the rough fisting Xena had given me afterwards. I was still sore from that.

But more importantly, I was reminded of my intention to keep a close eye on my strange acting soulmate.

Putting the scroll away, I got up and stared in the direction Xena had disappeared to a short while ago… trying to decide if I should go after her.

Even though I'd learned a lot about tracking from Xena, I also learned that the warrior princess isn't an easy person to follow. And IF I succeed and she catches me then she's gonna be mighty pissed.

After thinking it over, I shrugged. So what? Let her be pissed at ME for a change… I picked up my staff, and quickly headed for the place in the forest where I saw her last.

Wiping my sweaty brow, I scanned around me again. I was pretty certain Xena had passed this spot, but I couldn't tell where she went from here…

I was about to give up and head back to the campsite when my eyes detected a glitter in the opening of a hollow tree. If the sunlight hadn't been shining at just the right angle, I probably would've missed it. But since I didn't, my intention of heading back to camp was momentarily forgotten. Instead, I quickly headed for the tree to investigate.

Metal is a precious commodity, and isn't usually found lying around in the middle of a forest. Besides, the way it sparkled indicates that it couldn't have been there long, or dirt and rust would've dulled it by now.

Peering inside the hollow, I was astounded to discover that the metal I saw belonged to Xena's breastplate. I was even more surprised when I found out that *all* Xena's weaponry and armour was hidden here, including her whip, chakram and leathers. And from the particular way it was stashed, I could tell that Xena herself most likely put it here.

But… this meant that Xena was traipsing around this thug-infested forest in nothing but her shift and boots.

What the fuck? Why in Zeus' name would she do something that dangerous? I mean, sure, she's done plenty of dangerous stuff before, but at least there was somekinda purpose behind that…

Hmm, I suppose it's possible that she got hot and decided to go swimming in some nearby water… But then why not keep her equipment within easy reach? Or why not wait half a candle mark until she's back at our campsite. No matter how I look at it, this just doesn't make any sense… which, I suppose, pretty much describes Xena's recent behaviour.

After putting Xena's stuff back the way I found it, I did another - extremely thorough - sweep of the vicinity, trying to find some kind of clue that would tell me what direction she's headed.

Just like before, I didn't find anything. I guess my wily warrior put extra care in not leaving behind any trail that could lead someone to her weapons and armour. That, at least, makes sense…

I was still busy contemplating my next move when I suddenly heard the faint whisper of voices coming from somewhere east of me. Holding my staff tightly, I went to investigate.

Using the wood-skills that Xena and Ephiny taught me, I approached the talking men without making any noise and also managed to stay well hidden.

The voices were coming from a small clearing nearby… Through a mass of thick bushes, I could faintly detect the movement of men and the gleam of sun reflecting on water.

I found a small opening between the bushes and cautiously peered through it. This turned out to be a perfect spot to watch the going-ons in the nearby glade, giving me a perfect view of the entire clearing… including the tranquil pond in the middle, the large group of men, and…

I covered my mouth to stifle a cry. As I feared, the voices I'd heard belonged to the band of thugs we met earlier today. Not only were they still around but… they had captured Xena again!

Frozen in shock and disbelief, I stared at the lewd scene taking place right in front of me. My mind numbly noted that Xena appeared to be relatively unharmed aside from a few cuts and bruises. It was pretty easy to make that assessment because apart from her boots, she was completely naked again.

Naked with two cocks inside of her, I mentally added a moment later, as it slowly started to sink in what I was seeing.


End file.
